


The Okinawa Mystery

by ArwenLune



Series: Rock Happy 'verse [15]
Category: Generation Kill, NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: (and also on Earth), Brad and Lee Are Laughing On The Inside, Crossover, Gen, I want to watch that security cam footage, Obligatory NCIS crossover, Ray Got Everybody In Trouble, Sorry NCIS fans this probably doesn't make sense to you, The Further Adventures Of Brad Colbert IN SPACE, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rock Happy meets NCIS. Because of walruses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Okinawa Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> [Rock Happy is my little 'verse where Brad Colbert, Nate Fick and a few others from Generation Kill got stationed in Atlantis.](http://archiveofourown.org/series/16566)

"They say they're on personal security detail for their CO, a Captain Fick, who is at the Pentagon right now."

Ziva David walked into the observation room after overseeing the transfer from the holding cells. She came to stand next to DiNozzo, and they looked through the one-way mirror at the four Marines. One of them - Sergeant Person - was pacing the interrogation room, occasionally stopping to pull faces at the mirror. The other three were sitting down. The two corporals - Garza and Christopher - looked like they both had splitting headaches. The fourth guy was a Navy Hospitalman, First Class no less: Bryan.

The latter was a few years older than the others, and looked slightly better, though still somewhat hungover. He was apparently also their designated spokesperson, judging by how everybody had told the chattering Sgt. Person to shut up and let Bryan do the talking. He'd been soft spoken and self depreciating, explaining their actions with a wry 'we don't get out much'. Their service jackets said they were stationed in Okinawa, and apparently this was their first time back on home soil in some time. Bryan seemed resigned to the song-and-dance of having their superiors contacted for retrieval, but not overly concerned about repercussions. At least not outwardly.

"Three Recon Marines and a Corpsman as PSD for a Captain? In _DC_?"

"Perhaps he is very prone to trouble?" she suggested, shrugging. It seemed strange to her too, but she'd worked here long enough to know that military decisions didn't always make sense. It could be the men had been handpicked for the security detail, or it could have been given to them as a boon. "Did you contact him?"

"I called the number I got from their HQ and got a Major Davis, who said that Captain Fick wasn't available, then passed me to a General O'Neill, Air Force. Who said he'd send somebody to collect these guys." DiNozzo spoke in the incredulous tones of somebody who had at each stage thought things couldn't get weirder. Ending up talking to a General about a couple of Marines in the drunk tank had been weird enough, but an Air Force General? Since when were Marines under the command of the Air Force? "Somebody is supposed to be here within the hour."

 

That somebody, when she appeared, only compounded the riddle. Captain Brittner introduced herself with a firm, calloused handshake. She was tall and athlethic, and wore her service uniform like a woman who wasn't used to it and didn't care to be.

She was also, incongruously, a nurse. Her uniform declared her to be with the 43rd Aeromed Evac squadron. From the glance at her ribbons DiNozzo spotted two tours in Afghanistan, Air Force Cross, and a couple more he didn't immediately recognise and were probably related to whatever the hell she'd done to get the Cross.

They had sent an Air Force nurse to retrieve four Marine Corps drunks.

Just as interesting was the USMC Staff Sergeant following her. Colbert. _Also_ Recon. He was in utility uniform, looking around with the calm look of somebody making a considered threat assessment. He looked like he was _her_ personal security detail. Which called up the question: what the hell were these people into that a nurse needed a PSD? He definitely wasn't just her driver, Ziva judged. They moved together far too comfortably not to be very well accustomed to each other.

"What kind of drunk and disorderly were they, exactly?" she asked. "No fights or assaults, I hope?"

"They were the 'drunk and staging a walrus fight in the reflecting pool' kind of drunk and disorderly," DiNozzo said.

The arresting officers had been pretty amused despite the fact that they'd had to wade in after the Marines, and ended up with wet backseats in their cars. The corpsman had apparently made sure the other three came along quietly. DiNozzo was already planning to ask McGee to find the security camera footage of the event. Purely for completeness' sake, of course.

Colbert and Brittner exchanged a glance, and for a moment wore almost identical 'boys, really?' expressions. They _definitely_ worked together, Ziva decided.

"That sounds like them." The Captain shook her head ruefully. "Can't take them anywhere."  

 _Take_ them. Were these two part of the same operation that had sent Recon Marines and a Corpsman as PSD for a Captain? Did that mean these two were also stationed in Japan? What on earth was the Air Force doing there in such close cooperation with the Marine Corps? Ziva couldn't wait to dig up their service jackets and figure out how the pieces fit together.

DiNozzo lead the way to the interrogation room, Ziva following so she could observe the two of them. Colbert maintain a position a pace behind and to Brittner's left, and they moved together with the synchronisation of long - or intense - association.

DiNozzo opened the door to let the two of them enter, and looked into the room just long enough to see Sgt Person's wide eyed look and the "Oh, _shit_. Uh, ma'am."

Ziva arrived in the observation room just in time to raise her eyebrows over the mild look of reprove the Captain gave Person.

"He _means_ ," Bryan said dryly, "I hope we didn't take you away from your..." he handwaved, " _thing_ , Ma'am."

"It's recess until this afternoon," she said, with a slight smile, as if she was pleased that he'd remembered her obligation and cared they'd disrupted her day. "Captain Fick is in right now, which is why General O'Neill sent me."

They all flinched.

"I suppose it _is_ fitting, you getting us outta the clink, Ma'am," Person said.

"He used the words 'if you can't find a good deal when trying to auction off their internal organs, you might as well bring them back with you'," she said mildly.

Garza thunked his head on the table and moaned.

"Let me just go talk to the natives about this little... cultural misstep," she said, which seemed an odd way to put things, but it made Person grin. Brittner turned toward the observation with a 'can we speak' gesture for the agents. Behind her, Staff Sergeant Colbert said a few pointed, but inaudible to the observers, words to Person.

 

"If you'd be so kind as to let me know what hoops I have to jump through to reclaim our wayward walruses," Captain Brittner said, once out in the hallway.

"Of course. The paperwork is over there," Ziva said.

DiNozzo choked on a cough. Ziva and this woman could clearly compete in the Deadpan Olympics.

Colbert followed them, apparently taking his duty very serious even inside the NCIS holding facility. He said something to her, quiet enough to be inaudible, but Ziva could lipread well enough to catch 'that's going on shit my CO says'. Huh.

When the paperwork was finished and the necessary hoops had been jumped, the quartet of disgraced men was retrieved. Person had barely opened his mouth to speak before Bryan and Colbert both gave him a withering look and he closed it again.

The group followed the Captain into the lift with the mildly sheepish air of men without shame who nonetheless hadn't intended for their superiors to find out about their behaviour.

That Brittner was their superior, if not directly, was clear - no matter how strange it was for a nurse to have authority over Recon Marines. And not just in name, but actual authority. This wasn't a favour she was doing for a colleague from another branch of the military, she'd claimed them. He hadn't missed the 'our'. They were also the sort of familiar-respectful with her that made him wonder if they'd somehow been in the field together, and what the hell was going on in Oki. Or wherever their actual AO was.

"So are you tallying this as an official team rescue, Ma'am?" it drifted out of the lift before the doors were completely shut.

 

Ziva and DiNozzo shared a look.

"You get the personal papers, I'll dig for info about Marine-Air Force cooperation in Japan," he said.

"Or whatever Okinawa is a cover for," she nodded.

Because if that woman was a nurse then Ziva was a traffic cop.

 

Unfortunately they hadn't even gotten to their desks before they got a call from Gibbs, and the next week was spent digging through trash. Five hectic weeks (and two completely unsatisfying resolved cases) later the mystery of Recon Marines and Airforce Nurse had been relegated to an amusing reminder that no matter what, life could always, _always_ get weirder.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, guys, except I had fun with the outsider point of view. If you're from NCIS fandom and you want to know what the hell this was all about, and you have a day or so... click on the series link and check out Rock Happy. You don't need to know Generation Kill - in fact I think you can get by with no more than basic knowledge about Stargate Atlantis. It's about Marines in space :-)
> 
> Also: [Shit My CO Says](http://archiveofourown.org/works/356774)


End file.
